Warpless
Summary: Warpless is an Any% run through New Super Mario Bros. Wii that carries the restriction of not using warp cannons. It can also be referenced as Cannonless as a joke. A good definition of this run is any% with no major overworld skips. 'Rule: '''Defeat Bowser. You may NOT use warp cannons. Route: *World 1: #1-1: Gather propeller. #1-2: Grab star, same as any%. #1-3: Yoshi can be grabbed as a safety from final two hammer bros. #Star House: Used after 3-2. #1-T: Don't immediatly jump on the ledge above the 3rd star coin, dry bones will be on the swing. #1-4: Jumping out of the water increases speed, falling down after a propeller spin is slower then swimming. #1-6: On the final three rotating blocks, a jump on the left base of the block will teleport to the top. #1-C: It is faster to propeller spin over the 3rd gear. *World 2: #2-1: There is no reliable method past the three piranha plants, propeller spin over, or take it slow. #2-3: Prop spin the final staircase, without jumping Mario will reach the top with minimal down time. #2-T: Start out moving left to reach the first moving gate. Roulette block is in 2nd left side door up, hidden. #2-4: The secret exit can only be reached on a gust of wind, the fourth gust is earliest. #2-C: Autoscroll level: Top Bottom Middle is the pattern. *World 3: #3-1: A triple will get over the "Stairs" halfway through the second room. #3-2: Star in ? block over another ? block past the ice bros. '''Use starman after the level.' #3-T: Propeller allows a skip of half of the first elevator, and all of the second. #3-4: First pass secret exit is all the way to the left. Duck jump on the moving platforms past halfway flag. #3-5: There is a star in the middle of 8 coins above the first piranha plant. #3-4: Second pass is normal exit. Pipe is just below roulette block, red blocks should be activated. #3-C: The second room can be skipped with a propeller. Damage avoidence is theoretical. *World 4: #4-1: If penguin suit wasn't collected in castle, grab now. Penguin can slide on top of water. #4-2: Star in second ? block after halfway flag, can refresh star in blocks near the 2nd and 3rd star coins. #4-T: Spawned blocks are constant, generated blocks are random. #4-4: Follow the blue coins from the P switch to reach the room with a penguin. Star located near a fish. #4-G: Star hidden to the left of start. Hidden exit is under the platform under the final boo in the first room. #Star House: Used after 5-5. #4-C: Final room with propeller wait 5 igs before jumping with a propeller spin. Damage boost with penguin. #4-A: Double jump wallkick makes it possible to enter final room without propeller or propeller block. *World 5: #5-1: Same as any%. Run up first shell and jump when roulette can be hit, should manipulate a star. #5-2: Jump on top of a wiggler in a tunnel and Mario will bounce over them. #5-T: #5-4: No propeller, use ice Mario. #5-G: Normal exit is leftmost door, drop first hole, jump over the other three. #5-5: DEATH. Use star AFTER level. If star is used before grab the star house before 5-5. #5-C: Final ? block contains a propeller. Iggy is hard to beat without damage, take slow. *World 6: #6-1: Propeller can be used to skip several ledge gaps, if no propeller, use enemies for jump boosts. #6-3: Alternate is 6-2+6-4 for propeller in 6-4. Alternate is several seconds slower then 6-3/6-T propless. #6-T: Propeller can fit between wall and spikes everywhere. Damage boost without propeller. #6-5: Use third koopa's shell to kill fish in the tunnel. #6-C: Notorious for causing many deaths, take slow. #6-A: Autoscroller, fight has difficult controls. *World 7 #7-1: Slopes like to not work properly on moving platforms, almost every platform moves in this level. #7-2: Avoid water if possible, do not risk death or item loss. #7-3: Propellers in both ? blocks near first two sets of fuzzies. At the beginning of 5 ? blocks in large zone. #7-T: Activate platforms before climbing with propeller. Secret exit is underneath double bomb cannons right. #7-6: Autoscroll level, beetles are sloped and therefore holding down causes Mario to slide. #7-C: Secret exit drops off right next to boss door. Be wary of hammer bros. *World 8 #8-1: Same as any%. Safety first in this category. #8-2: Same as any%. Secret is underneath the spike ball generator near goomba pipe generators. #8-7: Same as any%. Autoscroller. #8-A: Same as any%. More likely to avoid using the second and fourth propeller skips. #8-C: Same as any%. Use safe Bowser escape strategies, deaths are costly. Tips: Category:Routes